cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabaneta
San Ignacio De Sabanata or Sabaneta, is the Capital city of Quisqueya and the capital city of Santiago Rodriguez. This is were all national matters of the country takes place and took place. History San Ignacio de Sabaneta was founded by a Dominican General after the Dominican independence from . Before Sabaneta, the City of Santo Domingo was the capital city until the nation split and civil war took place. The king Of Quisqueya, named this city the Capital of Quisqueya. French Control When the Island was split between and , Sabaneta was the town of a small Taino Tribe. The , were okay with the natives living in their land. the French Fled the island after the Haitian declared independence from the . Under a Republic and the Quisqueyan Civil War When the was established the General San Ignacio Founded the tribe and declared it the City of Sabaneta. Sabaneta Played a big role in the split of the country and the establishing a kingdom. The city was the center place for planning attack over the south and gathering of big leaders of the north. Many battles took place and declared the north Victor over the south. The new Quisqueyan nation established a Monarchy and a parliament. City overview San Ignacio de Sabaneta is the capital city of the Kingdom of Quisqueya. The city is not the biggest city in the nation, but the most important. Many come so see the cities beautiful features and governmental building. The city is surrounded by farm lands and more farms, Sabaneta is in the state Santiago Rodriguez, which is usually a farm state because of its fertile lands.The City was planted by the General San Ignacio who named the city Sabaneta. Sabaneta is the center of all National affairs. Architecture The Architecture of Sabaneta is a mixture of European-Roman cities and modern western cities.El Palacio Noble is the home of the king of Quisqueya and on the mountain side were it over looks the city. The Tallest building in Sabaneta is La Trante named after Bonito Luis Trante, and serves as a commercial building as a headquarters for three different companies. Matres a medium size cell phone company, Duarte y Duarte the biggest lawyer firm in Hispaniola. Pueblo de Tomas, is a part of the city were the architecture is a little different that the commercialized center. These houses are based on Roman building and are a stunning view of how European powers influenced the nation. Farms Outside of city lines the city is surrounded by many farms. Santiago Rodriguez next to Santiago is the second state that produces the most crops in Quisqueya. Culture "The Quisqueyan culture is a mixed culture, shared in most of Latin America. The Quisqueyan people are a mixed diverse people with a mixing culture of Spaniards, Indians, Afro, and small French culture." Music Sabaneta is in the region of the island of Hispaniola, so , /Perico Ripiao are the top dances in Sabaneta. , and are the next runner ups. Politics Sabaneta is ran by the state Government, which represents the city in parliament. Sabaneta has three representatives that represent the city in the state council, ran by the senate. Center of Government Sabaneta is the center city of Quisqueya. As the capital of the nations many buildings lay here that are essentials to the nations well being. some of the buildings are *'El Palacio Real' - the Royal is the house of the and stands in the outskirts of the city. It lays on the top of a , build to view the entire city, giving the king the symbolic symbol of the "One who views all", : "El que ve todo" *'Castillo Del Parlamento' - The Parliaments Castle is were all of parliament representatives get together to deal with national matters. It is surrounded by city and is three miles from the Royal Palace. The Castle has three auditorium, the main one stance in the middle and is were most of the voting and law passing takes place. Mayor Speeches by the parliament President and the King takes place in the main auditorium. *'Palacio de Justicia' - Is the Palace of Justice, were the supreme court judges reside and get together to regulate the laws of the state and control and judges the unconstitutional actions done by the people or mayor powers. These decisions made by the supreme court can change the constitution. Economy Transportation See also *Quisqueya *Peseta de Oro *Santo Domingo Category:Quisqueya Category:Capitals